WMAT
This is world martial arts tournament. Here every 3 months a martial arts tournament will be held. And the final 3 will recieve a zennie prize. #Z 75,000, plus a unique item #Z 50,000 #Z 25,000 The Rules The rules for the tournament are simple. *If you leave the ring, you lose. *You lose when your health is reduced to 1. *You cannot use any items. This excludes Combat Clothing, Focus Gloves, and Combat Gloves. Note that techniques that summon weapons are allowed on technicality - they are not items. Materializing items, however, is prohibited. *Unique Items are prohibited. *Hitting your opponent in the eyes or groin is prohibited. *Once your match is selected you will be notified via Message Walls. Each competitor has 3 days to begin their match. If they do not, they are disqualified. Users must post their turn within 24 hours of their turn beginning. If you are unable to, Please give permission to another user to take your turn for you. *Two characters per user, max. *Ultimate Techniques are prohibited for the duration of the tournament. *Optional: The loser of a match must do something for the winner. Both characters must agree, and the action must be determined beforehand. Breaking any of these rules will result in disqualification. Tournament Sign UpClosed! *Starr Abraxis *Cauli *Kagome Mugen *Kalin Ginja *Tiny *Desmond Tall *Xross *Titanus *Lilitu *Animus *Captain Butterfly *Nikoloas (withdraws) *Silas Ambrose *Radlynn Might *Veranus Ambrose *Lucrecia Ambrose Kuyo Bloodthorn Bracket WMAT Warrior's Arrival! The Tournament Begins! Cauli finished registering for the WMAT and is walking towards the fighters waiting area "hmm its been a while since this tournament have been held and mom wouldn't let me join last time" Cauli punches her fist into her palm "lets hope i can have some challenging brawls and maybe a few challenges." "Well, I say it's better to save thoughts of battle for the battle, yes?" Kalin said, tapping Cauli's shoulder from the opposite side, one of his more playful actions. "what i like fighting you can't blame me for getting fired up, besides you think i'm bad now? You know how i am in battle" Cauli chooses to tilt her head backwards rather than turn around "besides whats the point of fighting if you cant get excited for it" "Heh. Fair enough, Cauli. I just hope you don't destroy the arena before the rest of us get our turn...oh, by the way, the people at the registration desk told me to give this to you." he said, offering her a dull metal bracelet, a number '7' painted on the side. Starr smiles as he finishes registration, and thanks the woman helping him. He walks over to Cauli and Kalin, smiling."Hey Sis....Kalin." He looks at Kalin, and then back to Cauli."I hope we have fun during the tournament. I'm hoping we won't have to fight." "Oh hey Starr wasn't sure if you would make an appearance. It should be fun and if we do fight don't hold back i'll be dissapointed if it isn't a fun fight" Cauli jostles Starrs shoulder " well it will be down to the fates to decide have fun put all that training you went through to the best of your abilities" Luminita walked in, headed over to Starr, and poked him, before passing him a note. Starr blinks, and reads the note. He chuckles to himself, and nods to Lumi. He looks back to Cauli."Well, I just hope the first person I fight doesn't beat me into the ground.....You know how I am when I'm very angry right? I don't want someone to get me past my breaking point Cauli Butterfly descents in flapping his winks. "Well isn't this adorable the whole gangs together." He grins at the group of people he tried to kill on an island. "For those who don't know me I am Captain Butterfly, and I'm the winner of this tournament." he smirks Starr turns around, and frowns at Butterfly."The winner of the Loser's Tournament maybe, the Anjin family is winning this one." He walks up to him, and looks into his eyes."I know what you did, and I'm not going to show you mercy, Butterfly." His burning pink eyes stare right back at Starr viciously. "My, my the child is standing up for himself, just be happy I can't kill you otherwise you wouldn't last the day. Ah well lets me save the moment for another day." He says bitterly "I'll see you in the second round, boy." He says with a laugh turning to Cauli. "Cauli my dear, where on Earth have you been?" He says sarcastically. "We finally get to finish what we started on the island Eh?" He says with a laugh. "oh you know started fights burnt bridges got married the usual" Cauli turns towards Kidd showing little care for his taunts "if we face each other again you'd better give a fight equal to last time or i will be dissapointed you set up a lot of hype for yourself to live up to" Cauli in turn looks at Starr "you'll do fine just remember what you were taught and give it your all" At this point Starr is tapped on the head with the end of a staff "oh you're here too does that mean i get to fight you maybe Starr?" Kagome is stood behind them with a big grin "oh and mister you may have sat on a big butterfly its wings are kind of stuck to you" Starr turns around, and smiles."Hello Master Kagome, I can't wait to show you what I've learned." Starr looks at Cauli."So...You want me to tap into my Saiyan instincts....?" Luminita cut in, speaking to Starr, "Any time now." Starr turns to her."Oh yes, my bad." He snaps his fingers, and Luminita could feel a change. There was a brief flash of light, and Lilitu was standing where Luminita was. "...Lilitu thanks Starr." She says, before going to register. "you know dad will chew you out for misusing that right? And if you want to tap into your saiyan instinct then do it, you dont have to ask me for answers trust in what you know and what you have learnt you'll do fine" Cauli proceeds to start walking towards the waiting area Butterfly grins and his eyes start to burn brightly and intensely. "Yes Starr. Tap into your Saiyan Instincts. That's what I'm going to be doing." He says with a grin. In his head he thinks "Where the hell did that come from...?" '' He turns to Kagome "I'll have you know these are in fact my wings." He says spreading them as they exude a glorious gold light. "As the name Suggests butterflies are my thing." He turns to Cauli "Glad to see you've been staying in trouble lass, wouldn't want you being too calm without me." He says with a laugh. Starr frowns at Butterfly, and follows Cauli."Are Mom and Dad gonna be watching us?" He asks."It'll be the first time they see me fight..." He blushes. "i would assume so, i mean they were here when i snuck into the last tourniment so i would guess they would be here to observe us" Cauli shrugs knowing that Annabelle at the very least will have heard Kagome is flying over Butterfly using her tail like a copter inspecting his wings "huh i didnt know people and butterflies could have kids huh" Kagome tilts her head as she comes up with all sorts of absurd theories on how that happened Butterfly smirks "Oh mummy and daddy are here to watch their little boy get beaten to near death. Oh I do love good ol' family outings" He says with a grin. He looks up to Kagome "No neither of my parents was a butterfly. Neither of them are alive anyway they were both blown up..." He quickly frowns to himself "I mean killed by a navy officer. It's just a look I'm going for, the wings are made purely of ki and the mask is just for show. Any other stupid questions?" He says bitterly. Starr begins twitching, and he walks back to Butterfly."You leave her alone, no question is stupid, and my parents are here to watch me defeat scum like you! They could flick you and you'd die, but they've entrusted me to clean up the trash." Starr growls angrily. Kagome raises her hand like a school kid "ooh ooh ooh i get it but question..... what's ki? Can i eat it?" Captain Butterfly smirks "Alright. Here is a ball of ki" He says forming a large ball of golden ki in his hand "It is an energy source strong fighters can control and intelligent fighters can shape as they wish. So my wings are this in the shape of wings." The ball then changes shape into a small golden butterfly. "As for if you can eat it. Give it a go. See what happens." He says with a grin as the butterfly flies towards her "I'm not responsible for what you do with that butterfly." Kagome takes out her staff "nyoi-bo extend" The staff glows red and extends moving the butterfly far away "i'll call you toriyama now go go and teach a t-rex to dance on a ball" Butterfly stares at her somewhat amazed by just how stupid this girl is. "You're... you're stupid. You're stupid. Why are you so stupid? Stop being stupid!" He says somewhat dumbfounded with her idiocy "Lilitu was unaware that common thieves were allowed to participate in this tournament." Lilitu spoke, approaching Butterfly and Kagome. Kagome turns around retracting the nyoi-bo "thief? I'm sorry i didn't know that monkey owned the bannana tree, besides it promised it would share them with me" Kagome looks mildly worried probably becuase she is taking Lilitu at her word and doesnt realise it wasnt aimed at her. Butterfly sighs "Ignore her, it's what I'v learnt to do." He smirks at Lilitu "I assume you haven't watched the news today then? About the massacre on Sasebo island. The news claims it was two rival martial artists and a large amount of civillians were caught in the blast. This strange man was well documented but the second fighter was an unusual man with glowing golden butterfly wings." He grins "So no, they don't just let common thieves into the tournament. Mass murderers on the other hand..." He smirks Pre round 2 Kagome is sat in the fighters area stuffing her face with food at a ridiculous pace many of the staff back and forthing to restock the food around her. Cauli is leaning against the wall contemplating what Desmond said "there have been some strange fighters in this one, there was nobody of those levels when i snuck in last time hey starr come here a minute would you" Across the room, Silas and Lucrecia sat, sharing a pack of ice for their bruises. "Soo, how was you first real fight?" Lucrecia asked, smiling through the pain. "I wouldn't call it a fight if you only throw one punch." Silas replied, handing the ice pack back to her. "Here, you keep it. I think I'll nap through the pain..." he said, groaning as he tried to find a comfortable position in the chair. Butterfly walks up behind kagome and steals some of her food eating it. "Well lucky you girl you survived round 1. I hope you're ready for a real fight now girly. This time, you won't be as lucky." He says with a grin Kagome makes a muffled noise as she tries to talk while eating it is barely understandable showing her complete lack of table manners and or etiquette. Butterfly has a look of disgust. "Charming. I'm going to look forward breaking you..." he says with a grin. Kagome swallows a mass of food that shouldn't physically be able to fit down her throat "but if you break me then you have to deal with two of me" She absent mindedly imagines something "i wonder if i broke you would you become a caterpiller?" Butterfly looked like the sentence physically hurt him "No. It was a figure of speech... I'm... you're just an idiot... I'm just gonna stop talkin to you now... see you on the battle stage... pray that you survive..." He begins to walk off. "man that guy need to lighten up a little, and who says pray that you survive?" Kagome smiles while downing the rest of her meal "whatever lets hope he has the strength to back up his claims... huh i think he insulted me huh go figure" Butterfly hears this and gets visibly angry. His eyes start burning with anger and his wings glow fiercely and spread wide."YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He turns fiercely to face her. "NO ONE MOCKS ME!" He calms himself down "You better be ready for the fight girly because trust me you are not going to have fun. Just be glad I can't kill you!" He says scarily. "I'll see you in the fight." He says turning leaving the room to get ready for the fight. As he leaves a bell rings signalling the start of the second round. "All right i'll have a blast" Kagome brightly and optimistically throws her fist to the air as she jumps out of her seat saying this still carrying the child like grin Lucrecia laughed, watching the scene between Captain Butterfly and the girl she hadn't met with pure joy. "Man, he was nowhere near that fun when we fought. Crazy Anthropomorphic Pirate man..." She said, before laughing hysterically despite her injuries. "You say fun, I say mentally unstable..." Silas says, his eyes closed. "But I guess you two are birds of a feather, eh?" "Pfft, not even! Besides ~" Lucrecia said, a lusty smile on his face as walked seductively over to Silas. She leaned in close to him as she continued to speak. "I'm much more satisfied being on your team..." "Well, be satisfied back in that chair. I already told you, I will not be doing that..." Lucrecia sat back down, a disappointed look on her face. "Fine...killjoy." "Lord and Master had a much better ring to it." Silas replied, a smile crossing his own face. Battle 1! Kagome vs. Xross! Xross *Health: 1/167,615 *Speed: 509.2 *Strength: 511.455 *Stamina: 900/1000 *Effects: ???, ???, ??? Kagome Mugen * Health: 115,105/135,500 * Speed: 605 ( 903.5)786.045 * Strength: 605 (840)730.8 * Stamina: 600/1000 * Effects: Zenkai, saiyan pure breed bonus (1.25x kinetic and energy damage) total kinetic multiplier= 1.375 * Equipment: combat gloves, streamlined gear * signatures: form of the monkeys paw ultimate dragon fist Fight to 1 hp * Kagome walks up confused about the amount of people there before facing off against her opponent "so you are gonna be who i am facing? Allright lets have a blast" Kagome goes super saiyan 1 2 and 3 her hair long golden and spikey her aura gold and electric before she rushes up to Xcross and wraps her tail round his leg pulling it from under him and smashing him down (tail thrash tier 2 kinetic)damageCore activates *As Xross was smashed into he ground, a black aura shot out from his body, rolling up Kagame's tail. As she let go, The saiyan felt slightly weaker. Xross stood, cracking his neck, before charging forward to punch Kagame 5 times, that same black aura coating his hand.miss * Kagome instinctively jumps back when she feels weakened "what was that? Hmm something seems off" Kagome hunkers down "Ka Me Ha ME.....HAAAEADBUTT" Kagome suddenly flings herself back using the beam to launch her head first into Xross (tier 3 kinetic) as she rebounds from the impact she throws a ki ball"hit, 62,653 damage. Once again, the saiyan was drained of a bit of her power.Core activates * Xross attacked with another 5 punches, ignoring his incurred injuries.hit, Abyssal Aura activates damage * Kagome falls back on her hand falling onto her legs springing forward in one deft movement (raging monkey fist tier 4 kinetic) followed by a spinning tail whip (tail copter tier 1 kinetic)hitCore activates As Kagome's attack reaches Xross, the dark aura around him exapnds, engulfing them both in darkness. Kagome feels even weaker than before, but her attacks still manage to hit, and Xross is sent flying into the grass. *"Xross has been defeated! The winner, ladies and gentleman, is Kagome Mugen!" cheers erupted from the crowd, as many men and women clapped for the Saiyan girl. * Kagome stands in the centre of the ring with a big grin on her face holding her hand forward doing the peace sign before going up to Xross and helping him up "i dont know what it was you did earlier but that was cool thanks for the fight it was fun" *Xross stands silently, cracking his neck without a word. He then turns slightly as a young pair approach. One is a tall, middle aged, pink haired female, while the other is a man of the same age with tattoos across both arms, all the way up to his head, which was bald. Both approached the ring, their eyes set on the pair. Both were stopped by the referee. "Where do you two think you're going? I'm sure you're rarin' to go like all the rest but you all have to wait your turn!" * "heh heh lets wait and have a fun fight eh?" Kagomes Stomach growls and all seriousness drops from her "hey ref guy is there anywhere i can eat im starving" *"Why yes, ma'am. The food court is just outside, over that way." he said pointing to a set of doors on the other end of the stadium. "Feel free to help yourself as well, miste-" The man stopped mid sentence, as he realized that Xross had disappeared. So had the two people he had stopped."What the..." Battle 2! Ginja vs. Silas! Ginja *Health: 102,718/107,750 *Speed: 330 *Strength: 330 *Stamina: 750/1,000 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Zenkai, Full Breed Saiyan Bonus *Sigs used: Genocide Cannon, Saiyan Pride Silas *Health: 1/50,000 *Speed: 105306 *Strength: 105255 *Stamina: 1000/1000 *Equipment: Streamlined Combat Clothes, Focus Gloves *Effects: Silent Speed, Absorption *Signatures: Aether Body Fight to 1 Hp *Silas walked on stage, adjusting the clothes for the battle. "Man, I really hope mom doesn't see this...one thing in the world that might actually kill me and not do it to sell my organs to the highest bidder, or worse still, eat them. Oh well, dont worry about that, Abrose. Just give it all you've got..." He said to himself, Activating his base and super forms. He then concentrated, and with a swipe of his hand, fired two Aether Burning Stars1 Energy the twirling masses of Ethereal energy flying at his opponent. (hit) 5032 *"Impudent worm. I'll crush you here and now!" Ginja said firing off a Genocide Bullet (T5 E) (hit) 30937 *Silas Activates Aether Body, and activates His Trainee and Commander forms. "Crap that hurt!" *"Hmm, so you made it longer than one attack, I'd praise you, but you should've quit while you were ahead." She said dashing towards him and punching him 4 times, ending with a Cosmic Slap (T1 K). (3 hit) 18562 reduced to 16562 Fight 3! Butterfly the Pirate versus.... Captain Butterfly * Health:35,403/120,000 * Speed:345 (918.75) * Strength: 345 (735) * Stamina: 250/1000 * Effects:Energy Restoration * Kinetic damage X1.3 * 20% chance to negate one of the tier 2 or lower kinetic attacks that the opponent hit with this turn * 10% resistence to energy * Ki damage reduced by X0.7 * Lasts 4 turns * 10% more stanima use * Signatures: Pirates Spirit and Butterfly Canon Titanus Lucrecia Ambrose *Health: 3,014/180,000 *Speed: 400666932.4 *Strength: 485666*Stamina:600/1,000 *Effects: Envy[Lucrecia's strength and speed are reduced to 200 against a female opponent, LustStrength and Speed are increased to 666 when facing a male opponent, Wrathgains a 1.1x multiplier, stacking, to her strength and speed for every 10k damage dealt to her, up to 5 times. lasts until the end of their opponent's next turn. Lucrecia must attack for each stack of Wrath she has. 4 Fight to 1HP * The fighters step up to the ring and the announcer speaks "What an exciting first fight huh folks?!" The crowd cheers "Moving to our second fight of the day we have last years semi finalist Titanus!" The crowd cheers and whoops "He weighs more than our scales can measure and he is well known for crushing mens heads like sparrow eggs between his thighs!" Titanus flexes his muscles and the crowd cheers. "And facing him today is a new comer to the WMAT, weighing in at 130lbs is Captain Butterfly!" The crowd cheers. "Hmm strange, I'm sure I recognise him from somewhere. Captain Butterfly are you sure you've never been here before" Butterfly smirks "No I haven't, though I do occasionally appear on the news, I was on just this morning in fact." He grins. A lot of the crowd looked shocked in realisation and begin booing him. "Well..." the announcer says "...The tournaments begun now so lets carry on with the fight. The Grand Warrior Titanus! Vs The Dastardly Villain Captain Butterfly! I know who I want to win." The crowd cheers. * Titanus begins to approach the little man, when he is suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown into the distance, screaming as he becomes a dot in the sky. Standing in his place is a woman half his size, and a third of his age. She had an irritated look on her face. "Hey! I was promised a fight! I don't care if all the normal contestants showed up or not! I'm going to fight...or does SOMEONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" as the girl spoke, a portion of the crowd was lifted out of their seats by some unseen force. * The Announcer is shocked "UM! Excuse me Ma'am are you in the tournament? This is highly irregular I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to-" Butterfly interupts him "Hmm, I'll fight her. Considering what she just did to that whale of a man this should be more of a challenge anyway." He grins "I was worried this fight would bore me now it's suddenly got a lot more interesting. It doesn't look like he'll be back any time soon and I believe we promised this crowd a fight." He grins as the crowd begins grumbling at the idea of no fight. * "Why thank you, you odd anthropomorphic pirate person..." the girl replied, curtseying slightly. She tightened the bandages on her hands. "Well, shall we begin?" * "No time like the present" Butterfly says with a grin as he spreads his wings threateningly and his eyes burn with passion for the fight. * "Indeed." She said, giggling before she disappeared. She reappeared behind the Captian, Slashing downward with her hand, which had become enveloped with a blue energy that formed the shape of a clawSinful Slash, Tier 1. She continued with another 2 slashes before jumping away, using his back as a platforman attack. (1 hit) 9990 * "Good shot lass." He activates his 3 Alien forms and his 5 Android forms. then skips the next three rush counts regening stamina. * "You talk weird, you know that?" The girl replied, slashing Captain Butterfly another 3 times. (2 hit) 19980 * "I don't think so, I used to talk a lot weirder I'll have you know. I swapped my strange speaking pattern for my strange appearacne." He grins and activates Pirates spirit and then uses Privateer slash (Tier 1 k) (hit) 14332) activates once *Lucrecia's eyes glowed red as she stood from The pirate's assault. "Hehehe...that wasnt bad, Butterfly...guess it's my turn!" she said, as waves of Blue energy rushed towards Butterfly, each exploding at close range.Ethereious Love Lines1 energy (2 hit) 19764 * Butterfly smirks "This is getting far too close for comfort, time to start wrapping up." He uses Plundering hand canon (Tier 3 K) (hit) and Pirate Pistol (Tier 2 K) (miss) 42997 * "I think we can agree on that..." She says, before the blue energy forms a claw, lifts a portion of the arena out of the stage, and shatters it, sending burning pieces of rubble at Captain Butterfly. Wrathful Rampage, Tier 4 kinetic (miss) * Butterfly smirks as she misses him "Not trying very hard are you dear? Honestly that fat guy would of been more of a challenge. Now it really is time to wrap this up." He uses butterfly canon on her (hit) 149,294 damage to lucrecia 29859 to butterfly * As the girl hits the ground the crowd are stunned silence then begin to cheer a few boos mixed in here and there since Butterfly won. "AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! After that dramatic display the winner is Captain Butterfly! It was really a tough fight to call from beginning till end but with contestants like these I know we are in for an exciting tournament! See you in the next round Captain!" Battle 4 - Animus VS Lilitu Animus *Health: 1/120,000 *Speed: 377 (571.25) *Strength: 377 (746.25) *Stamina: 550/1,000 *Equipment: Combat Gloves *Effects: Skilled Combatant, Silent Speed *Signatures: Bloody Onslaught, Shadow Judge, Demonic Rush Lilitu *Health: 116,347/138,000 *Telekinetic Barrier: 0/27,600 *Speed: 555 (444) *Strength: 695 (999.0625) *Stamina: 50/1,000 *Kinetic Damage Resistance: 20% *Equipment: Weighted Combat Clothes Strength/Health, x0.8 Speed, Combat Gloves Kinetic Damage *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed when Attacking, Telekinetic Master Strength, x1.3 Kinetic Damage, 20% Kinetic Resistance *Signatures: Telekinetic Implosion, Telekinetic Master Fight to 1 HP! *Lilitu goes first. *"An interesting first matchup." Lilitu stated to herself as she entered her Demon transformations, as well as Telekinetic Master (saving her human transformations for another turn). "Lilitu is curious to see if Animus has improved." *Animus just entered his Demon Transformations and Shadow Judge, pulling his mask over his face. "I would like to see where I stand to you nowadays." *Lilitu stepped into her Human transformations, "Then let the battle begin." She said, immediately firing off a Telekinetic Barrage T4K (Hit) 85,720 damage. *Animus was knocked backwards, almost falling off the edge of the platform before regaining his stance. "I see you're still as strong as ever." He said dashing at her. "Sorry for this." he says smashing her into the ground (Judgment Hammer T5 Kinetic with Silent Speed.) 49,253 Damage. 21,653 *Lilitu skids back, absorbing most of the force with her telekinetic barrier. "And thus, the battle is over." With that, she fires off 5 Telekinetic Strikes T1K. 2 hit, damage reduced to 10,279. * "AND WE HAVE A WINNER FOLKS! The bigger they are the harder they fall! Who could of predicted that dramatic twist?! The telepathic terror Lilitu coming on top of the Dangerous Demon Animus! Lilitu you're onto the next round see you there! Hope is not lost yet though Animus you are now eligible for the losers tournament where you could still win a place in the finals! We wish you the best of luck!" Battle 5! Starr vs. Tiny! Tiny *Health: 1/150,000 *Speed: 500900while Tiny is activeduring Bunny Blitz *Strength: 300500 *Stamina: 0/1,000 *Effects: Tiny[ increases speed by 1.75x For the duration of the turn. All stamina costs are doubled.], ???the effects of '???' *Signature Attack: Bunny Blitz10 times at 15x strength, Increases speed 1.5x during the attack. Cannot attack during the next turn. Starr Abraxis * Health: 45,000/120,000 * Speed: 595 * Strength: 595 * Stamina: 500/1,000 * Effects: NA * Items - Focus Gloves, Streamlined Combat Clothes. * Signatures: Glacial Aura and Hysteric Kamehameha Fight to 1 Hp * As the two approach the fighting area the Announcer introduces them. "HERE THEY ARE FOLKS! OUR NEXT FIGHTERS! Here is the Tiny Terror herself. TINY! Her name says it all folks. And her opponet, he's brave, he's strong, he hopes all these fights stick to the time frame so he's not up past his bed time! It's THE boy wonder himself! STARR ABRAXIS! Now is everyone ready for an exciting match?! I HOPE SO! Cause this is bound to be one. CONTESTANTS ARE YOU READY?!" * Starr looks to the announcer, and smiles."As ready as I'm going to be sir." Starr's gaze shifts to Tiny."I don't want to have to hurt you." He smiles at her. * Then just stand still...I'm perfectly fine hurting you." Tiny said, getting into a combat stance. "Of course, its nothing personal. Just a matter of protecting the world." * Cauli is leaning against the wall "go get em Starr just trust in yourself oh and heres a tip dont lose" Cauli gives a mocking thumbs up. Annabelle and dicchio are cheering from the bleachers. * Starr looks to his sister, and nods, determinedly."I was raised not hurting girls..." He gets into a fighting stance."But trust me, you won't feel a thing" He transforms into his Human forms, and Saiyan forms. ( First 3 Human forms, and SSJ1-3) He runs at her, his long hair glimmering in the sunlight. He dives at her, and then after images to behind her, his foot getting covered in an icy like substance."Arctic Crusher!" ( T3 ) He slams his foot into her arm at a high speed. (hit) 46035 *Tiny is knocked to the edge of the arena, the heels of her feet sliding mere inches off of the ring. "Man, for a pipsqueak, you really can throw a punch..." She said,as her wounds healed slightly. All Transformations, Majin with doubled stat increases. She then leaped far into the air, her legs smoking apparentlyactivates as she comes crashing down on Starr. "Tinyyyyy...Terror!4 Kinetic hit 30000 * Starr growls."I didn't punch you, I kicked you genius!" He dives under her legs, and in his hands a ball of white ki appears."Sutabasuto!" He yells, sending the wave at her. ( T5 ) (miss) *Tiny used Bunny Blitz, Attacking Starr with a flurry of sideways kicks. "Its a manner of speech, you stupid kid!" (6 hit) 45,000 * Starr growls."Okay, first of all, I am a genius and I go to one of the best schools on Earth! Second of all, I won't let you besmirch the Anijn name with your insults!" Starr's anger begins to rise as he thinks of the wrong consequences and actions that could potentially happen. His aura explodes angrily as it becomes chilled around them all, activating '''Glacial Aura' His hair gains a frosty white look. ( Skips 4 Rush ) * Tiny cannot attack! * Starr's rage breaks as he becomes angered by the girl."Cauli...I-I can't control th-this beast inside m-me...." His eyes glow an evil red as oozaru pushes through his soul. He cups his hands at his sides as ki charges. A dark blue ball of ki appears in his hands, as he aims for Tiny. The platform they were standing on began to crack under the pressure."Hysteric...KAMEHAMEHA!!!" He fires the dark blue beam of energy at her. Tiny's eyes widen at the beam blasts her off of the battlefield, and onto the grass, a bit um...Burnt. Starr laughs as his hair becomes normal again. He waves up to the ground happily, as they cheer him on. * Starr Abraxis has won the match! * "WHAT A FINISH! The young warrior Star has come out victorious folks lets hear it for him!" The crowd cheers "Such a large blast from such a young person see you in the next round Starr can't wait to see what you have in store for us next time! WHAT A TOURNAMENT THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE! I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!" Battle 6 Cauli vs Desmond Cauli * Health: 75,000/120,000 * Speed: 545 (929) (1161 when attacking) * Strength:545 (1000) * Stamina: 50/1000 * Equipment: streamlined gear, combat gloves * Effects: Skilled combatant * Signatures: Sparks of triumph, infinitia soul Desmond * Health: 36,500/150,000 * Speed: 6001000 * Strength: 6001000 * Stamina: 50/1000 * Equipment: ???the effects of ???, * Effects: Balance Breaker chance to reduce opponents stats by .70x. Occurs each turn. * Signatures: Dez Slashfor 1.25x Sig damage. Adds half of opponent's speed and strength to Desmond's speed and strength for the attack. Fight to 1 hp * Cauli analyses her opponent "hmm something seems strange about you, I had better be agressively careful" Cauli enters her demon and saiyan forms then launches throws herself forward covering her foot in resonating air and kicking Desmond in the chest ( wind lance tier 2 kinetic) (hit) 33,000 Damage) * Desmond felt the pain of the strike, but didnt move away. Listen to me carefully, as I will only say this once. You cannot win this battle." He said, before his body glowed white with energyHuman transformations, doubled stat bonuses. He then tossed Cauli away, and attacked her with 4 energy constructs, each taking the form of sharpened gearsTier 1 Kinetic. 2 hit. 30,000 Damage * "your strong i will give you that hmm i wont use my best yet" Cauli launches a wind lance at Desmond followed by a snap pivot moving behind him to drop kick his back (tier 2 k) (miss) and (tier 1 k)(hit) 16,500 Damage * "Just forfeit. I am not here to harm you, but if you persist I will have no choice..." Desmond said, a large gear protecting him from the wind, while breaking under the weight of her kick. He turned, swinging around to blast her in the face1 Energy (hit), before firing a spear, which appeared to be the hands of a clockof Des/Tiny, Tier 2 Kinetic (miss). 15,000 Damage * "I came here to fight i'm not stupid i know and expect the risks, use all the tricks you want if you want me to stop you have to win same for me" Cauli is wreathed in flames "my soul burns and my heart roars INFINITIA SOUL" Cauli launches forward flames spiraling on her fist she flashes like a spark hitting his chest (hit) dissapearing striking the back of his head (miss) dissapearing once more and striking him twice in the chin (one hit) before charging at him ramming into his chest full force (miss) flicking her fist dispersing her flames. 44,000 Damage * "Ugh...Fine. For your own sake, I must do this. Just remember that I gave you the chance to bow out peacefully" Desmond said, as he raised a hand directly into the air, and placed one to his side. sweeping sideways, a large line of energy arced through the air, sliding through Cauli's body, and drawing on some of her power. Another line of energy appeared from Desmond's other hand, which formed a blade of light far into the sky. "Fall to the sound of midnight..." he said, as he slammed the blade down on Cauli. Slash (miss) * Cauli dodges but it seems desperate and quite a sloppy manuever for the usually precise Cauli it shows her fatigue and the sheer speed with which the attack was launched. The impact sends Cauli hurtling towards the edge of the ring. Cauli embeds her fist into the stone stopping herself in the nick of time "what are you? That power was not normal" Cauli flicks herself back up and licks her lips "well this has just gotten interesting, to think i would have such a fun fight so early on" Cauli punches the ground creating cracks which form a glyph around Desmond "Arivadeci" she punches the ground again and the shockwave and force of the punch is turned into blades of wind and debris which relentless barrage Desmond (tier 3 k) (miss) *"Will you listen, woman!? This is about more than a simple tournament! If you refuse to listen, you will be placing this world on a path to absolute destruction..." He stated angrily, Charging at Cauli. He swept upward with his foot, from a sideways angle, which lifted himself off of the ground. He then swiped downwards with his fist, arcing down with a similar arc, his body glowing brightly the entire time. Tier 5 Kinetic (miss) *Cauli swivels so they are back to back "cute, well then i'll leave it to fate shall i? If you take me down then clearly it was meant to be and if i take you down then that must be your fate." Cauli closes her fist and a black set of angelic wings appear above them "time to see who is favoured DREAD WINGS" the feathers detach into 5 segments that become purple blades that launch at Desmond Cauli still standing behind him (tier 5 kinetic0 (hit) Reduced to 36,500 Damage Cauli clicks as the last blade impacts causing it to burst so he remains conscious long enough to here this "fate has spoken it seems well lets see if there is substance behind your words eh" *"AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE FOLKS! THE WARRIOR WOMAN CAULI HAS JUST DEFEATED THE CRAZY MAN RAMBLING ABOUT THE END OF THE WORLD!" The crowd cheers "All he's missing is a tinfoil hat am I right folks?" the crowd laughs "Well Cauli you're through to the next round! See you there! Don't worry though Desmond you can tell us all about how the end is nigh in the losers tournament see you there! Don't forget your tinfoil to protect you from the aliens though." The crowd laughs and cheers at Caulis victory. *Tiny bounced up to the Announcers Box, shattering the glass pane surrounding it with a kick. "SHUT UP, YA JERK!" she said, before hopping down to grab Desmond, and leaping away to who knows where. Battle 7! Nikoloas VS Lilitu! Nikoloas *Health: 1/15,000 *Speed: 25 *Strength:25 *Stamina: 1,0001,000 *Equipment: NA *Effects: zenkai and regen *Signatures: Lilitu *Health: 138,000/138,000 *Telekinetic Barrier: 0/27,600 *Speed: 375 (300) *Strength: 375 (431.25) *Stamina: 500/1,000 *Equipment: Weighted Combat Clothes Strength/Health, x0.8 Speed, Combat Gloves Kinetic Damage *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed when Attacking *Signatures: Telekinetic Implosion, Telekinetic Master Fight to 1 HP! *Lilitu sighs and immediately uses Telekinetic Implosion. (hit) Damage reduced to 14,999. *"Battle" over. Battle 8 Butterfly vs Kagome Kagome * Health: 135,500/135,500 * Barrier: 1,172/16,937 * Speed: 605 (903.5) * Strength: 605 (840) * Stamina: 700/1000 * Equipment: Combat gloves, streamlined combat clothes * Effects: zenkai, pure breed bonus total melee bonus= 1.375 * Signatures: form of the monkeys paw, ultimate dragon fist Captain Butterfly * Health:1/120,000 * Speed:345 (918.75) * Strength: 345 (735) * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Effects:Energy Restoration * Kinetic damage X1.3 * Combat gloves (total kinetic boost 1.43 * 20% chance to negate one of the tier 2 or lower kinetic attacks that the opponent hit with this turn * 10% resistence to energy * Ki damage reduced by X0.7 * Lasts 4 turns * 10% more stanima use * Signatures: Pirates Spirit and Butterfly Canon Fight to 1 hp * Kagome jumps on the spot limbering up "guess its time for our match Mr Butterfly, lets make it fun one" Kagome goes super saiyan 1 2 and 3 her hair long gold and spiked her eyebrows gone and her aura golden and sparking with electricty. Kagome blinks towards butterfly launching a fient only to wrap her tail around his leg and smash him down with it (tail smash tier 2 kinetic) (hit) 34650 * Butterfly looks shocked "WAIT WHAT?! THAT HURT! THAT ACTUALYY HURT! HOW DARE YOU?!"He powers up his android and Alien transformations skipping his last three rush coutns. * Kagome seems to gather her energy "what weren't you taking this seriously? Better be careful or this butterfly might just get swatted" Kagome lowers her stance resembling that of a monkey before afterimaging repeatedly using the momentum and surprise to strike then throws up a barrier (after image strike tier 3 kinetic) hit 51975 * Butterfly is practically astounded at this point "How...? HOW?! You're meant to be wiped out! How could I be losing to a pathetic little girl like you?! AHHHHHHHHHH!" He activates pirates Spirit and uses privateer slash (Tier 1 k) hit 15765 * Kagome laughs "Becuase you underestimated me, when i fight like this i'm serious thats how i get stronger" Kagome launches 2 tail copters baiting him into punching before following up with an after image strike (tier 1 kinetic x 2) (1 hit negated) (tier 3 kinetic x1) (hit) 51975 reduced to 35,402 kagome appears behind his back launching a devasting blow to his spine sending him flying into the wall of the bleachers and out of the ring * Kagome wins * "THAT'S THE MATCH FOLKS! WELL WHAT A TWIST OF FATE! BUTTERFLY STRUCK DOWN BY KAGOME! HE BARELY LANDED A HIT ON HER! WHO'D OF THUNK IT SHE REALLY PULLED IT OUT OF THE BAD THIS TIME FOLKS! WE LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU IN THE NEXT ROUND! BUTTERFLY WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR SECOND CHANCE IN THE LOSERS TOURNAMENT!" * Butterfly pushes himself to his knees his eyes wild with pride and anger. "I AM NOT LOSING THIS TOURNAMENT TO YOU TINMAN!" He stops for a second and thiks about what he said. "urgh where did that come from..." His burning spiteful eyes lock on Kagome "I've not lost yet little girl! I'm still going to win this whole damn thing, don't think I won't! And when we're done here. I'm coming after you! HAHAHHAHAAHAH! This isn't over yet girly... not even nearly. You got lucky this time. You won't be as lucky next time basti-..." He passes out due to exhaustion and a couple of medics carry him from the arena. * "Well that was... intersting folks!" the announcer says. "Can't wait to see him use that uh... enthusiasm in later rounds..." * Kagome powers down regaining her normal jovial smile jumping in the air both fists raised "yeaaaaaah i did it i won" this is interspersed with excited laughter like a child who had just won something the first time * Starr dives down from the stands, and lands near Kagome, bowing."Great job master! I just hope I can see you after my next battles!" He says happily. Battle 9! Starr VS Ginja Starr Abraxis * Health - 58,331.25/120,000 * Speed - 620 ( 806 ) * Strength - 605 * Stamina - 200/1,000 * Equipment - Streamlined Combat Clothes, Focus Gloves * Effects - Zenkai * Signatures - Glacial Aura, Hysteric Kamehameha Ginja * Health - 1/107,750 * Speed - 330 (412.5) * Strength - 330 * Stamina - 450/1000 * Equipment - NA * Effects - Zenkai , Full Saiyan Bonus, 1.3x energy damage, Saiyan Pride (2 turns remaining) * Signatures - Saiyan Pride, Genocide Cannon FIGHT TO 1 HP * Starr steps up onto the stage, straightening up his dark pink gi, and tightens his black belt. "It's very nice to meet you ma'am." Hey says, smiling to Ginja."I don't like fighting girls, but I promise I'll try to be nice about this...If I get mad, I can't promise anything he says chuckling." His tail flicks out of the hole in the back of his gi."Ah, much better." *Ginja wraps her tail around her waist before looking at Starr. "You're definitely stronger than that last pipsqueask I beat. But you shouldn't worry about hurting me, I am a saiyan after all." she says flexing. *Starr smirks."Another Saiyan huh? Most Saiyans I know, can transform, gaining a golden aura, and spiked golden hair. You know of Super Saiyans, right?" He asks, curious about her. *"I don't know what stories your mother tells you at night, but Super Saiyans are only a legend." Ginja says scowling at Starr. *Starr snickers, and then smirks at Ginja."That's funny considering my Father, my Sister, My Mentor, and myself are all capable of becoming Legendary." *"You know what, I'm done with you!" Ginja says activating Saiyan Pride and firing off three ki blasts at Starr. (1 hit) 8043.75 Damage. *Starr skids back."I...I guess I'll just have to show you!" The ground beneath Starr begins to shake, and Ginja is pushed back a bit. Starr's aura begins to flicker, and his power begins to rise."I...I'm not gonna lose here...I have to win this for my family...I may not want to hurt you, but I'm a Saiyan! I am driven to fight, and I am made from legends!" Starr's hair flows upward in golden spikes, and his aura becomes golden."I...I am a Super Saiyan...How is it gonna feel getting your ass kicked by a mere legend?!" Starr flickers out of sight, and appears right behind her, his fists covered in ice."Arctic Crusher!"(T4) he yells, slamming her into the ground. (hit) 36,300 Damage. *Ginja gets knocked down, looking at Starr dumbfounded before her look turns to that of pure rage. "How did you...I thought...I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO ACHIEVE THE LEGEND!" She screams firing off two ki blasts. (both miss) *Starr rushes forward past the ki blasts, and his fist goes into her stomach, not going through it, just knocking the wind out of her."You're wrong, and you'll continue you to be wrong if you don't get a grip on who you are. You need to stop thinking of who you want to be, and who you really are! You will never fulfill he legend if you don't let it all go. I don't mean your rage, I mean your lust!" The punch finally makes impact, and she is knocked away, spiraling onto the stage.( 5 Punches) (4 hit) He stands a couple of feet away from her."I'm giving you one chance to leave here, and to become who you want to be...If you don't, take this energy and shoot me with your most powerful attack. But if it doesn't take me out, I'll make sure my next attack leaves you unconscious!" he says, holding up an orb of energy. 12,100 Damage *"How dare you...you indignant brat. How dare you call the princess of all saiyans lustful." She says standing up with a ball of energy forming infront of her. "I shall show you your place!" she yells firing off a Genocide Cannon. (hit) 53,625 Damage. *Starr's hair flares up more as he growls."I gave you a chance, but you've pushed me too far! You may be the princess of Saiyans, but you're no princess of mine!!" He charges of a ball of ki in his hands, and his aura explodes."Ka...Me...Ha....Me.....HAAAAA" ( Hysteric Kamehameha ) (hit) Damage reduced to 59,349 *Ginja flies out of the ring, through the wall and rolls on the ground outside the arena. Battle 10 Cauli vs Radlynn Cauli * Health:102,225/120,000 * Speed: 545 (929.5) (1161.875 when attacking) * Strength:545 (1000) * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Equipment: Combat gloves, streamlined combat clothing * Effects: Skilled combatant * Signatures: Sparks of triumph, infinitia soul Radlynn * Health: 1/70,000 * Speed: 410 * Strength: 395 * Stamina: 700/1000 * Equipment: NA * Effects: Zenkai, Ancient Martial Arts * Signatures: Fight to 1hp * Cauli steps up to the ring cracking her neck "huh you're one of the spuds friends arent you? Well lets see what you can do then" Cauli enters her demon and saiyan forms "well then bring it" * Radlynn smirks, and cracks her knuckles."Yup, but even though Starr is stronger than me, I won't be a pushover like him!" She says, transforming through her Dragon Forms, and becoming a Super Saiyan. She dives at Cauli, firing a Bloody Laser.( T3 ) (hit) 17775 * "not bad kid but i should show you what happens when you play with wild fire" Cauli gestures to the crowd Annabelle nods creating a spiritual and telekinetic barrier over all except the ring Caulis eyes glow and her marks glow with flame the sky goes pitch black and thousands of flaming stars appear in the sky "descend apocalyptic flames lets make this a CRIMSON STARFALL" (tier 5 energy) when cauli drops her hand it literally rains fire on radlynn hitting her all over with intense flames (hit) the field protecting the spectators 75000 reduced to 69,999 Cauli stands over Radlynn "grow stronger from this loss" * Cauli wins * Starr watches from the stands, and then he snaps."RADLYNN!" He screams diving down from the stands, scooping up Radlynn, and placing her away from Cauli. He stands there twitching over his friend, and then he looks towards Cauli."You took it too far Cauli! Look what you've done to her!" Scorch marks were scattered on her, and her clothes were tattered. Blood was pouring from various spots on her. Starr's hair becomes golden and spikes, and his power explodes, causing the ground to begin to break beneath him."C-Caaaaaaaaaaauliiiiiiiii!" He screams, rushing her, his fist covered with a glowing white energy."CHRONO DRAGON FIST!!!" He screams, a white dragon wrapping around his arm, spiritually. * Dicchio watches, in fear."Starr STOP! If you make impact, you'll be disqualified!" * Starr blinks, and stops about an inch from Cauli's face. He stands there shaking."C-Cauli...I'm not holding back during our m-match..." He looks up at her, tears flowing angrily. His energy dies down, and his fist lowers."I'm doing this for Radlynn....I'm sorry if I go too far..." Starr flies up into the air, and disappears from the stadium. * Dicchio dives from the stands, and teleports Radlynn to an infirmary, and then comes back to Cauli."You okay...? if I hadn't said anything, well...He wouldn't have held back, you know?..." There is a silence."Cauli, promise me you won't hold back either, promise me that you two will make amends...I don't want your fight to be because of anger, I want it to be for fun." He hugs her. * "so me using my power is a bad thing but him massacring many is totally fine? I held back soul flames heal and leave no marks and she will be stronger for it." Cauli clenches her fist "where do you get off Starr considering out of the two of us i'm not the murderer. I will fight him an i will beat that idiocy right out f that stupid hypocryte" Battle 11 - Kagome VS Lilitu Kagome *Health: 135,500/135,500 *Speed: 605 (903.5) *Strength: 605 (840) *Stamina: 300/1000 *Equipment: combat gloves, streamlined clothes *Effects: zenkai, pure breed bonus (1.25x kinetic and energy) total kinetic 1.375 *Signatures: form of the monkies paw, ultimate dragon fist Lilitu *Health: 86,025/138,000 *Telekinetic Barrier: 27,600/27,600 *Speed: 455 (364) *Strength: 595 (855.3125) *Stamina: 650/1,000 *Kinetic Resistance: 20% *Equipment: Weighted Combat Clothes Health/Strength, x0.8 Speed, Combat Gloves Kinetic Damage *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed when Attacking *Signatures: Telekinetic Implosion, Telekinetic Master ACTIVE Fight to 1 HP! *Turn Order: Kagome, Lilitu *Kagome steps into the ring and bows to Lillitu "hello there, my name is Kagome lets have a blast shall we?" Kagome goes super saiyan 1 2 and 3 her hair reaching down to her knees and spiking out her eyebrows dissapearing and her aura gold and crackling with electricity she launches and after image strike (tier 3 kinetic) hit 51975 *Lilitu was blasted back, and quickly recovered, activating her demon transformations and Telekinetic Master. *Kagome analyses her opponent "hmm that calmness worries me you are dangerous if not dealt with swiftly" Kagome charges at Lillitu throwing her in the air before building her energy into a ki blast firing it to the ground launching herself up she becomes ensrouded in the visage of a great ape and her fist gains the projection of a dragon "ULTIMATE DRAGON FIST" (hit) 115500 total 27,600 to barrier 87,900 reduced to 86,024 to lilitu she is sent flying into the sky creating a small twinkle as she goes *Kagome wins *Kagome looks in the air and can neither see nor sense Lillitu "uh is she coming back?" Battle 12! Xross vs. Ginja Xross *Health: 257,615/257,615 *Speed: 709.2 *Strength: 753.9 *Stamina: 1000/1000 *Effects: **Abyssal Core1% strength, speed and hp for each tier of attack the opponent lands. When signatures activate, Xross Drains 10% of their stats immediately. **Abyssal Aura1% of Speed, Strength, and Hp for each tier of attack Xross lands on the opponent. **??? Ginja * Health: 107,750/107,750 * Speed: 350 * Strength: 350 * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Effects: Zenkai, Full Saiyan Bonus * Equipment: N/A *Signatures: Saiyan Pride, Genocide Cannon Fight to 1 HP *Ginja floats into the arena, still beaten from her previous fight. "How could he, a mere half-breed, achieve the legend?!" she screams before her eyes roll back and she passes out. (withdrawl) Battle 13: Cauli vs Starr: A symphony of fire and ice Cauli * Health: 89,310/120,000 * Speed: 545 (1451) (1814 when attacking) * Strength: 545 (1000) * Stamina: 50/1000 * Effects: skilled combatant, 10% energy resistance, speedx 1.5625, can maintain infintia flames for free * Equipment: combat gloves, streamlined combat clothes * Signatures: sparks of triumph, infinitia soul Starr * Health: 10,000/120,000 * Speed: 785 ( 1,020.5 ) ( 1,275.625 Glacial Aura ) * Strength: 930 ( 1162.5 Glacial Aura ) * Stamina: 150/1000 * Effects: Zenkai * Equipment: Focus Gloves, Streamlined Combat Clothing * Signatures: Glacial Aura, Hysteric Kamehameha Fight to 1hp * Cauli steps up to the ring to face Starr her face serious the normal smirk she holds when about to fight someone strong is gone "you said you wont hold back, I expect you to stick to that Starr" In the audience Dicchio and Annabelle are not cheering if anything they look worried especially Annabelle "so lets go at it" Cauli goes through her saiyan and demon forms * Starr trembles, silently."Cauli...I'm doing this for my best friend, not for me. If I don't avenge her, who will?" He says, his power pulsating."Father....Mother...Cauli...I'm sorry." Starr's hair spikes up, and flows down his back, and his human power skyrockets. ( SSJ1-3, and 3 Human forms ) He rushes at Cauli, his fist covered in a blue orb over energy."BIG BANG ATTACK" It explodes upon impact. (miss) * Cauli kicks the attack upwards "where do you get off being all high and mighty? You aren't looking for vengence you are looking for an excuse to indulge in your twisted bloodlust so dont preach to me you brat, without looking at yourself first" Cauli draws back her hands and punches the ring creating a glyph around her "arrivadeci" she is wreethed in wind to propel her fist in to Starrs chest followed by 2 cross kicks and finally flicking backwards savagely kicking Starr into the air (tier 4 kinetic) hit 66,000 * Starr skids back, on all fours."I've spent my entire life being something I'm not, I finally be myself and this is how I'm treated?! Don't underestimate me Cauli!" He leaps into the air, and his aura explodes as he chills the air in a blurry white smoke."By the way, it's not twisted! It's my instincts!" He dives down at her, as his aura engulfed him even more, 2 orbs in his hands."Avalanche Charge!" He yells, sending both blue spheres down into her.( T2 ) (Skips 1 Rush Count ) (one hit) 30690 * Cauli deflects the first ball and is struck by the second "I never understimated you Starr, quite the opposite i saw great potential. Don't speak to me about instinct i'm a saiyan and a demon and i am not like you. The circumstance of ones birth are irrelevent, it's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." Cauli looks angry but more than anything upset "i thought more of you Starr, now i see what you are becoming i wonder" Cauli is enreathed in fllames that form sparks around her (sparks of triumph) * Starr stops, and watches Cauli. Tears begin to flow from his eyes."You...You don't know what I am! You've never known! You will never know who i am Cauli!" His aura explodes with a chilling burst, making the stadium become icy, and cold. ( Skips 3 Rush ) "I...I'm Cold, Cauli..." * Cauli's emotional response "and thats it? And thats why you are being like this that is why you are devoling into a reckless murderer? then let my fire burn away at that icey heart you believe you hold" Caulis flames spark more intensly "my soul burns and my heart roars let my voilent flames melt away at the ice in your soul INFINITIA SOUL" Cauli launches at start passing through him with her flames and pinging back 5 times (2 hit) 44,000 damage * Starr is cascaded in flames, as his aura stays. He looks at the flames, feeling the burn."I can feel the heat coming from her....She's....She's very angry....B-But what did I do...?" He thinks to himself. Then his open, as he remembers the slaughter on Namek."Those...Those poor men....I-I k-killed them all.....Their families....Their friends...." he thinks more, tears flowing, but not freezing."I brutally killed them....And their friends couldn't get vengeance....My Saiyan blood...Isn't meant to rewrite history...It's not meant to stick to heritage..." He looks up."I'm meant to be more!" He yells, looking at Cauli through the flames."I am meant to stray away from who I'm supposed to be, I'm not like the others! I'm not a ruthless Killer!....I'm human!" His aura explodes, and a blue orb of ki appears in his hands, as he cups it."Cauli, i know who I am....I know who I want to be...I shouldn't have killed those men...I'm just like any other invader....I-I licked up the blood....I didn't show mercy.....I'm going to put everything I have into this...Not to hurt you, but to set my heart in stone!" He charges more, as the light opens the smoke, and it peers out, pulsating."Ka....Me....Ha...Me...." He digs his feet down into the ground, and pushes forward."HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" The giant ki wave pierces the flames, and goes right for Cauli. ( Hysteric Kamehameha ) (miss) * Cauli braces herself and punches forwards her right arm engulfed int hte blast her flames spiralling around it pushing her forward she is screaming in pain and determination when the smoke clears Cauli is stood there her arm limp and almost destroyed Starrs hand pierced through he can feel that the arm is completely dead and cna see her pain "now you get" She shes his shock at this "DONT FEEL SORRY FOR ME YOU LOUSY HYPOCRITE" her other hand is engulfed in flame as she starts punching Starr at close range 5 times (ruby cruscader tier 1 kinetic) 3 hit 49,500 reduced to 9,999 sending Starr flying out of the ring Caulis seriousness drops into a smile "now i will give you something to remember what you said" her left hand glows with flames and she flicks it at her right shoulder cutting her arm clean off and cauterising it "never forget that there are consequences for things good and bad" * Cauli wins * Cauli steps out of the ring and gives Starr a one armed hug "you did well bro and dont let me hear you complain about what happened i chose for this" * Starr stands there, being held by Cauli, tears streaming from his eyes, and his stare blank. He slowly looks at her."D-Don't t-touch me..." He pushes her off of him."W-why would you do this to yourself? It didn't have to be this way Cauli! How could you do this!?" He yells, in panic, anger, sadness, and fear. But his expression remaining blank, and lifeless. * Cauli stands back up properly "becuase there are some things we can't take back and somethings we can't change either. I did this becuase i wanted to show you something you are my brother and i will stand with you even if it cost me an arm" She picks up her arm "you have a strong pair of legs Starr get up and walk to your future and never forget what it can cost not just you but other people. If you don't beleive me talk to mom she has been through this worse than you could know" her other arm gains markings and slowly turns to ash forming a black symbol on her stump. She offers starr her hand to get up "you can hate me all you want and i don't blame you but you have seen who you are." * Starr stands there, not saying anything. * Dicchio gasps, in fear."Annabelle...I've seen this play out before..." He cringes at her hand."Anna....This could go one of 2 ways....Starr is either going to take her hand....Or refuse her offer...And begin to blow up the stadium..." He looks at Annabelle in fear."He will show no mercy!" He yells, holding her. * Starr watches Annabelle, multiple thoughts going through his head all at once."She doesn't deserve your consent, she doesn't deserve your appreciation... " He hears."She dserves your love, and compassion! Starr, you loe Cauli, right?" Starr keeps staring."He doesn't! He hates her, and all of the other worthless people in this world!" Starr twitches."No he doesn't! He loves life in this world, he loves the people in it! Don't you remember that?!" The voices grow louder in his mind. Starr takes Cauli's hand, not saying a word. He stands, and just stares into her eyes."Do you honestly believe hurting yourself for me is going to get such a sick point across?" He says, calmly."Consequences are of human nature, they existed before choice, and they will continue to grow. I'm not saying you're wrong, but you aren't right. Everything will change, Cauli. Everyone will burn...Hell, is burning right?" He approaches her, and says something chilling and grave."There is a reason the term' When hell freezes over' exists." Starr walks past her, and vanishes. * Cauli sighs "and once again i have played my part as a cog in cruel fate, I just hope he sees the light and understands why i did what i did. Well i guess only time will tell i have to have faith in my family i guess" * "AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! HOW DRAMATIC! THE MONKEY GIRL CAULI SLAYED THE ANGSTY TEEN BUT SHE CERTAINLY PAID AN ARM AND A LEG FOR IT! CAULI IS MOVING ONTO THE NEXT ROUND! TAKE CARE UNTIL THEN!" * Above the stadium was flying a golden glowing man with gold butterfly wings and a mask. He seemed to be concentrating on Starrs energy once he had found it he smirked and disappeared. Battle 14: Animus vs Radlynn Animus Stats *Health: 143,600/210,000 *Speed: 507 (633.75) *Strength: 547 (683.75) *Stamina: 650/1000 *Equipment: Combat Gloves *Effects: Skilled Combatant, Silent Speed *Signatures: Bloody Onslaught, Shadow Judge, Demonic Rush Radlynn Stats *Health: 1/110,00 *Speed: 460 *Strength: 415 *Stamina: 150/1000 *Equipment: NA *Effects: Ancient Martial Arts, Zenkai *Signatures: NA Battle to 1 HP *Turn Order: Radlynn, Animus *Radlynn stands there, her face and body twitching."I swear I didn't do crack! YOU WANNA FUCKING GO?! I'LL SPANK YOUR ASS!" Radlynn says, transforms into her 2 Dragon forms, along with Super Saiyan. Radlynn had drank 15 energy drinks earlier. She fires off a bloody laser ( T3 ) (miss) *Animus pulls up his mask before getting surrounded in an intense aura (Demon transformations) and gets into a defensive fighting stance. (4 rush skipped) *"WOOP WOOP" She yells, sending down a Hell Rain ( T4 ) ( Skip 1 Rush ) (hit) 24,900 *"Don't overestimate yourself, you don't know what I can do." Animus said appearing behind her and uses two Shadow Punches (T1 K) (1 hit) then kicks her back to the ground (regular kick). (hit) 12,034 *Radlynn hops back."I think I should sober up, and get serious..." She says, watching him."Alright let's go!" She says, initiating her Ancient Martial arts. Spin kick, back hand, kick kick, uppercut, strike down, gut punch, lift off, and swerve kick. (hit) She then rushes him with a Bullet Calamity. ( T3 ) (miss) 4150 *Animus is stunned *"Yea! It finally did something!" Radlynn says, not missing a beat, and leaping above Animus, holding out her palm, and pushing it forward."Distant Pulse!" She says, letting the wave of kinetic energy go to Animus ( T4 ) ( Skips 1 Rush) hit 24,900 *"Now you're getting somewhere. But I'm afraid I can't let you win." Animus said as tattoos spread across his arms and he vanished. A few seconds after, Radlynn was covered in energy before it exploded. (T3 E) (hit) 30,780 *Radlynn smirks."I didn't expect to win, but I'll try my hardest now let's go!" She says, jumping up, and firing a gathering of Deadly Wisps. ( T2 ) (Skips 3 Rush Count ) (hit) 12450 *Animus reappeared above her and punched her back into the arena (T1 K) (miss) before slamming into her back. (T3 K). (hit) 30,780 *Radlynn springs off of the ground, and launches herself up to him, one hand covered with a metallic coating,glowing a silver."Bullet Calamity" She says, swinging the fist up, striking him in the jaw. ( T4 ) ( Skips 1 Rush ) (miss) *Animus grabs her wrist and charges energy through her body before dropping her back down. (T4 E) (hit) 41040 reduced to 36,405 radlyn falls. "You'll be fine in a few hours. Go rest." The final bout Cauli vs Kagome (Battle 15) Cauli's stats * Health: 140,308/210,000 * Speed: 395 (747.5) (935 when attacking) * Strength 395 (1015) * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Equipment: combat gloves, streamlined gear * Effect: skilled combatant. Kagome's stats * Health: 1/ 241,500 * Speed: 445 (708.5) * Strength 445 (845) * Stamina: 500/1000 * Equipment: combat gloves, streamlined gear * Effect: purebreed bonus total kinetic multiplier 1.375 final round FIGHT * "GOOD EVENING LADY AND GENTLEMENS! SORRY FOR THE LATE FIGHT BUT WE WERE DELAYED AS WE HAD TO FIX DAMAGES TO OUR RING FOR OUR EXCITING FINAL ROUND! NOW WE HAVE A PRISTINE SHINY RING LOOK HOW IT MAJESTICALLY REFLECTS THE MOONLIGHT! well i would were it not cloudy..." The announcer pauses "NOW LETS SEE IF WE CAN FIND US A CHAMPION AS GREAT AS HERCULE! LETS MEET OUR CONTESTANTS! ON THIS SIDE THE KILLER FROM ANOTHER WORLD HER EYES ARE COLD AS ICE BUT DAMN IS SHE HOT! ITS CAULI!" The crowd cheers ferociously " AND ON THIS SIDE THE CUTE CHILDISH WONDER! SHE'LL KICK YOUR ASS AND LOOK ADORABLE DOING IT! IT'S KAGOME!" The crowd cheers equally ferociously "NOW THEN LET'S MEET OUR NEW CHAMPION! But first a few words from our grand champion. HE SAVED US FROM THE MONSTER MAJIN BUU IT'S HERCULE!" A banner with hercules face on it rolls down from the north wall. The crowd cheers ten times more ferociously. The announcer then shouts "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" * Kagomes steps forward waving "wow such a crowd, i mean sure there is the losers tourniment before hand but who cares we got this this far, i'm Kagome lets make this a great match" Kagome goes her super saiyan 1 2 and 3 before gesturing for Cauli to bring it * Cauli steps forward her arm dispersing into ash which is absorbed into her marking "so you are the saiyan starr told me about this should be great" cauli goes through her demon and saiyan form and intense heat forms around the ring burning away the sections of clouds bathing them in moonlight "then lets push you to another level" as the light bathes down on Cauli her body begins pulsing as she roars in a much more beastial way her body grows to gargantuan height as she becomes a great ape she begins laughing "such power its been far to long" her fur becomes golden she seems to be fighing the urge to swing with her one arm "if i keep control then i will become something more" she lets out a defiant roar "LIKE I WOULD LET SOME BEAST BEAT ME" she starts to shrink her aura becoming a deep red hair hair flaring out and her body covered in ash grey fur she has red markings under her eyes her fur covering around her chest and part of her breasts leaving them exposed, she retians her combat skirt "this is the power of super saiyan 4 the next level now its your turn look at the moon and embrace destiny it is time to make some new legends" her arm reforms with the same fur her normal confident smirk ever present. * Kagome looks up at the moonlight and starts transforming in a similar manner but unlike Cauli goes berserk stamping around and throwing her her fists at Cauli who effortlessly stop them a voice ringing in her ears as she imagines herself floating in darkness in the grip of the beast. "Kagome you can't let this beast control you if you do then you will cause so much pain to those who dont deserve it" next to Kagome forms a tall man wearing Buddhist prayer beads and an orin temple robe his head is bald and has 6 spots on his forehead Kagome looks startled to see him "d-d-dad? Are you saying i can beat this" Yaachi nods and she stands up letting out the same defiant roar Cauli did and undergoing the same transformation only she gains pink "thanks its a little hard to keep control like that" Kagome fires off raging dragon fist (tier 4 custom kinetic) at Cauli. (miss) * Cauli spins to the side effortlessly moving "not bad this power is immense, this is the pinnacle of a saiyans power lets see how a young greenhorn like yourself handles it Kagome puts her hands together forming flames around them "taiyuko blazing punch" she throws the punch and it gains more flames due to the air feeding it (tier 4 kinetic) (hit) 66990 * Kagome uses Ultimate Dragon fist. (miss) * Cauli just barely avoids the full brunt of the attack and is surprised at the power she released "ok ok i can't really call you a green horn after a move like that. Guess its time for my rush" Caulis flame like aura spark and her arm is covered in a spiralling flame "my soul burns and my heart roars INFINITIA SOUL" She launches forward at Kagome while still in mid air piballing back and forth striking her with the flames 5 times (3 hit) 66990 * Kagome is stunned * Cauli uses this as a chance to catch her breath * Kagome rests * Cauli rushes at kagome her feet creating sparks on contact as she spin kicks almost like she is breakdancing 2x ruby crusader (t1 kinetic) hit) 33495 * Kagome attacks with 2 tail crashs and 1 reckless canon (2 custom tier 2 kinetic attacks and 1 custom tier 1 energy attack) both K hit energy miss) 69712 * "not bad but i think its time we end this, you still have a long way to go little saiyan" Cauli lowers her body into a dashing position launching herself at high speed forming flames around her arms and spinning like a corkscrew the attacks forming a point at the end "crescendo spin" (tier 5 k) hit 83737 reduced to 73,324 kagome is launched from the ring landing unconsciously on the floor * Cauli wins Battle 16 - Animus VS Lilitu - THE REMATCH Animus Pheadra *Health: 1/210,000 *Speed: 507 (405.6) *Strength: 647 *Stamina: 250/1,000 *Equipment: Combat Gloves Kinetic Damage *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed while attacking, Silent Speed use left, Implosion Speed *Signatures: Bloody Onslaught, Shadow Judge, Demonic Rush Lilitu Anima *Health: 109,898.75/241,500 *Speed: 550 (440) (550 when attacking) *Strength: 690 (793.5) *Stamina: 0/1,000 *Equipment: Weighted Combat Clothes Health, Strength, Combat Gloves Kinetic Damage *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed when Attacking, Assaulted Speed. 2 turns remaining *Signatures: Telekinetic Implosion, Telekinetic Master Fight to 1 HP! *"I was hoping we would've have to fight again. Guess it can't be helped." Animus said releasing his power once again (transforming) and getting into a defensive stance (4 rush skipped) *"Indeed. Perhaps this battle will last longer." Lilitu replied, also activating Telekinetic Master and transforming into her Demon transformations. *"We will see." Animus said activating Shadow Judge as tattoos surrounded his body and he fired off one energy blast. (2 rush skipped) (hit) 12,131.25 Damage *Lilitu quietly activated her human transformations and waiting Rush Skipped *Animus fired off 3 Shadow Punches (T1, Energy, all hit) before vanishing into the shadows. "You're running out of time, you can't sustain that power forever." 36,393.75 Damage *"Indeed." Lilitu replied, focusing again and using her power to draw all the shadows to a single point before using Telekinetic Implosion (hit) 177,298 damage. *"Guess this won't end differently..." Animus said dashing over and using Shadow Blade Dance (T5 Energy, hit) 60,656.25 Damage. *"Lilitu apologizes." Lilitu said, panting, before firing a massive Shadowflame Storm T5A (miss) "...Oh. Lilitu missed." *"Guess I've got another chance." Animus says dashing at her and unleashing a Bloody Onslaught (hit). 71,170 Damage. *Lilitu fired off a Telekinetic Shockwave T3K (Hit) Damage reduced to 32,701. *Battle over. Lilitu Anima is the winner. Battle 17 - Starr VS Butterfly - The Golden Shards of Innocence Starr Abraxis * Health: 210,000/210,000 * Speed: 445 (578.5) * Strength:445 * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Equipment: Streamlined clothes, focus gloves * Effects: zenkai * Signatures: Captain Butterfly * Health: 210,000/210,000 * Speed: 345 * Strength:345 * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Equipment: * Effects: * Signatures Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Tournament site Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds